


and baby makes three

by aliaaaaaa



Series: the way we are [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lieb's Ma is Awesome, M/M, Modern AU, Parenthood, Skinny is Highkey Lieb and Web's Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, they never thought that they would adopt and raise a baby.</p><p>They were the antithesis of what good married couple should be. They bickered, they argued, they fought; their friends said that they shouldn’t have kids together because what if the fight led to a divorce instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this will turn into a series of Webgott being parents to Skinny, from infancy to adulthood, because I love the idea of Skinny as their sons. 
> 
> /points at episode 10/
> 
> Anyway, this lacks so many things but at the same time, I adore it so much.
> 
> And no, IDEK what kind of writing format I’m using.
> 
> Enjoy!

In all honesty, they never thought that they would adopt and raise a baby.

They were the antithesis of what good married couple should be. They bickered, they argued, they fought; their friends said that they shouldn’t have kids together because what if the fight led to a divorce instead?

But somehow, for some reasons unknown, Roe seemed to think otherwise.

Roe who came over for dinner, with Babe in tow and told them about a baby that he had delivered, who was now abandoned by his own mother because she was too young to be tied down with such big responsibility, who said to them over wine and pasta, that they ought to come to the hospital to meet the baby because he was really beautiful.

They never really talked about having a child together.

Just, only in passing; like what name they should give to the baby if it’s a boy (Wayne, because Joe loved Batman and Web loved the old Western movies), or a girl (Sarah because she would be their princess and they knew that that they would spoil her rotten).

That night after Roe and Babe left, they discussed about the matter in all seriousness;

( _I know you want kids, Web. I’ve seen the way you look at babies and how happy you get when they wave and smile at you._

_And you don’t want a baby?_

_Of course I want a baby! Hell, Web. I’ve pictured us with a baby too many times that I lost count!_

_Why didn’t you say anything then?!_

_Because you never brought it up! I thought you just like kids in general! I thought that you don’t want to have a baby with me!_

_Of course I want to have a baby with you, Lieb!_

_Well, I want to have a baby with you too, Web!_

_Why are we yelling?!_

_Because we are excited to have a baby together!_ )

That discussion ended with Joe and Web slowly making love on the bed and a trip to the hospital the next day, where Roe grinned too widely at them as he brought the baby – all bundled up and cradled in his arms – to Joe and Web who stood nervously in the nursery.

“Mind his head,” Roe said as he transferred the baby into Web’s waiting arms and for one moment, he thought that he would definitely drop the baby due to his inexperienced hands, but Lieb’s palm was warm on his back, comforting him, standing behind him like a pillar of strength, always there to support him.

The baby wiggled slightly in his arms, a short piercing cry shattered the quietness of the nursery, making Web and Joe looked at Roe with alarm.

“It’s fine,” Roe assured them. “He’s already getting to know you. Go on. Hold him tightly. He’s stronger than you think,” Roe urged with a small smile.

Web lifted the tiny bundle higher, pressed closer to his chest. He took in the baby’s appearance; the mass wispy of soft dark brown hair, his small mouth that seemed to pout, the pale skin looked translucent that Web could see the slim green veins under the skin.

Joe tenderly ran a finger on the baby’s cheek, cooing softly when the baby opened his mouth wide to yawn making his face crumpled softly.

Web looked at Joe, who was watching the baby before his eyes flitted towards Web’s face, smiling widely.

When they looked back at the baby, his eyes were opened – staring at them unblinking – green eyes meeting brown and blue and just like that Web fell in love fast and hard with the baby, like he did with Joe.

*

In between juggling their respective work at the university and the barber shop, Web and Joe found out being new parents was not easy, even with Joe’s extensive experience of looking after his younger siblings.

So Web bought books on parenting and meticulously read them from front to back. Whenever possible, he would quote some tips from the books when he thought Joe was doing something wrong.

And it irked Joe a lot.

In his no nonsense tone, while he was burping Wayne gently after his milk time, Joe said, “Those books are bogus, Web. These authors are not even home to take care of their own kids. How do you suppose to take advice from them?”

Joe kissed the top of Wayne’s soft head before placing him in the crib before he continued. “Plus, Ma didn’t even read books on parenting and she raised me well enough to be a decent human being.”

The next day, Web donated the books to the library and he silently agreed that the only way to be good parents was through trial and error.

(He stockpiled on story books instead.

_He’s too young to even read, Web._

_Not if I read to him every night, Lieb._ )

Web learned a lot from Joe from changing the diapers to holding Wayne’s head and bottom properly as Joe gently poured lukewarm water over Wayne’s squishy body, and Web knew now that he needed to cover the baby’s eyes after that small mishap where the shampoo got into Wayne’s eyes that made Joe yell at him.

But of course there were things that they didn’t know how to handle and made them feel like they were incompetent parents.

Like that one time on a Saturday night where all three of them were awake at 2 in the morning, with Web cradling a crying Wayne in his arms.

“Lieb, we are such terrible parents. He’s crying because we are such terrible parents. Let’s give him back. We can’t do this because we are children too!”

Web breaking down while cradling their son made Joe called his Ma to come over.

Like a fairy, she fluttered into their apartment and sighed softly at the sight of Web sobbing and Joe’s at the couch with his eyes red and Wayne still whimpering.

She took Wayne into her arms, held him tightly to her chest as she shooed Web to sit next to Joe.

She started humming an old lullaby while walking around with Wayne in her arms, bouncing him gently and nuzzling his soft cheek.

Maybe it was because of her soothing voice, or because of her sparkling eyes, but Wayne immediately calmed down and stopped crying and cooed softly instead.

She kept humming, her hands gently patting Wayne’s back and Joe unconsciously hummed the old lullaby too, making Web rested his head on Joe’s shoulder.

Just like that, all of her three babies fell asleep with the sound of the old lullaby resonated gently throughout the living room.

*

Eugene Roe loved Wayne. He loved the baby really dearly that he would make excuses to visit Liebgott-Webster household to meet with Wayne. Of course, his boyfriend, Babe Heffron would always tag along too, because he too was smitten with the baby.

Joe liked them a lot because they were good people and Web loved them because when other people were skeptical about them being good parents, Gene and Babe believed in them wholeheartedly.

(Wayne received his first soft toy from Babe; it was a small shark that made a squeaky sound when you squeezed it. Wayne loved it too much. Webster too, to be honest.

Lieb would roll his eyes whenever anyone visited them because they always, always brought something sharky to Wayne.

 _Really, Toye? A shark onesie? He’s my son too, ya know? Bring Batman onesie or something next time_.

The next time they visited, Luz brought Batman onesie and Flash Gordon onesie much to the delight of Joe.)

Naturally, Joe and Web agreed that Roe and Babe should be Wayne’s godfathers.

So when Web and Joe visited Roe’s apartment, Babe immediately latched on Wayne, cooing gently when Wayne gurgled happily for being in Babe’s arm.

“Look, Gene! He’s smiling at me!” Babe enthused, grinning widely and swaying the bundle gently.

“I don’t think that’s a smile, Babe.”

“He is smiling, Gene! Look at him! So cute!”

Gene just smiled at his boyfriend and let Wayne grabbed his fingers firmly.

“Alright, I have something important to tell you two,” Joe started and immediately Babe and Roe looked at him, suddenly serious. Joe looked at Web and tilted his head, “Should we tell him? Is it a good idea?”

Roe suddenly switched on to his Doctor Mode. “What? What happened?”

Skinny wriggled in Babe’s arms, as if he could sense Babe’s distress and Babe looked down at the baby and bopped his face with the soft shark, smiling fondly.

Joe just smirked teasingly at them when Roe glared at him. “Alright, ready?”

“For God sake! Just spill it out!” Roe said quietly.

“Web and I thought about this a lot–,” Joe said, smiling at Web who was leaning against the table near Babe and Roe. “–And we know you both love Wayne just as much as we do.” Joe fiddled with his pocket, loving the tense moment that he created.

“Oh my God, Liebgott! What is it?” Babe said, voice raising a bit, his hair in Wayne’s fingers.

“We have decided to make both of you Wayne’s godfathers,” Web said finally, taking pity on Roe who looked like he was holding his annoyance in.

Silence.

Joe looked at Roe and Babe’s face, and they shared the same surprised expression and baby Wayne was now chewing Babe’s red hair.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Gene, we are Wayne’s godfathers. Oh my God,” Babe whispered too loudly in excitement and Web could see that he was excited from the way he was moving his legs.

Roe looked from Web to Joe and licked his lips, his eyes turned soft.

“Are you guys sure? I mean–”

“Sure as a day, Doc. You and Babe would be perfect godfathers to Wayne. He’d be lucky to have you,” Joe confirmed with a small smile and Roe looked at Wayne who was happily kicking his tiny legs on Babe’s stomach as Babe kissed his soft, squishy face again and again.

“We are the lucky one, Joe,” Roe leaned to kiss Wayne’s face and the baby gurgled happily and waved his arms.

“Hello, Wayne. I’m your godfather, Uncle Babe. I’m the cool one,” Babe cooed gently and the he pointed at Gene and said, “This is Uncle Eugene, the grumpy uncle.”

“Babe.”

“What? It’s true,” Babe replied, shifting Wayne to face Gene as Joe and Web stood closer to each other, letting the three of them interacted. “Look at that frowns, Wayne. That’s a sign of grumpiness,” Babe said teasingly and Wayne let out a loud shriek that made Roe broke into a wide smile.

*

Having his own business meant that Joe got to work at his own time. Usually he would be at his barber shop by 9 in the morning, cleaning the space and preparing the tool; making sure they had enough supplies.

With Wayne in the picture, Joe had entrusted Grant to open the shop so he could have an extra one hour to spend time with Wayne before he sent his baby to his Ma.

(Sometimes, on days that Web didn’t have much classes to teach, he would bring Wayne to campus; setting up a small playpen for his son to roam freely as students came to visit his office for consultations.

The students always ended up being distracted by Wayne being adorable that they didn’t discuss much about their works.)

“Hey, Joe. Toye and Luz are hosting a party tomorrow. Wanna come?” Grant said as a lieu of greeting when Joe pushed open the door to the shop.

“Nah, don’t think I can make it. Web is drowning with essays to grade and I can’t leave him with Wayne alone,” Joe replied, scratching his head because this was the fifth times in a row that he had skipped out on his friends’ party invitations.

It made him feel bad for not being able to spend time with his friends anymore but that was the reality of being parents. You have to sacrifice your time a lot.

And truthfully, there were days that he would grumble to Web about not having time for himself anymore and on days like that, Web would give him some space to be alone; spending time with Wayne at the park, leaving Joe to brood.

But despite that, Joe always followed them to the park, watching Web pushing the shark stroller as Wayne looked around in excitement.

(Joe always ended up carrying Wayne in his arms and the baby would always get excited whenever he saw his Pa and Web would try really hard not to grin, but how could he, when Joe looked adorable carrying their son.)

After work, he would fetch Wayne from his Ma’s, bringing back a tupperware filled with food for dinner and when Web came back from his work, he would be greeted with the sight of Joe lying on the couch watching the TV, with Wayne sprawled on his chest, soothing the baby’s back with his wide palm when the baby whimpered.

The sight always made Web smile widely, all of the day fatigue disappeared from his bones as he leaned down to kiss Wayne’s head and Joe’s lips, letting his husband tugged on his tie so he could kiss him a bit deeper, a bit longer, a bit dirtier.

And when they pulled apart, their lips swollen, their cheeks flushed; Joe would murmur a soft, “Welcome home. We missed you.”

*

Web had never felt so helpless in his entire life as he was feeling right now.

They were currently at the ER because Wayne was feverish and his coughing had turned bad that he started to wheeze instead. Wayne had cried loudly the entire time they were in the ambulance and when they arrived and brought him in, Web ran to sit outside at the foyer instead, letting the cold air slapping his face because he couldn’t bear to listen to Wayne’s piercing cry that even here he could still hear him, couldn’t let himself watch his son suffer.

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to help ease the pain and all he wanted to do now was cry because he felt so helpless.

It made him feel like a bad parent, made him feel incompetence, made him feel useless.

He didn’t know how long he sat outside, because suddenly he felt someone pulled him into a tight hug. Joe wrapped his long, skinny arms around Web’s bulky frame and kissed his face.

“Roe is taking care of him. He’s gonna be okay,” Joe murmured into his neck, holding him tighter as he felt Web’s body shaking, a quiet sob wrecked his entire body.

Like that, in the cold night, with Joe’s arms surrounding him, Web broke down, crying his heart out from feeling too much; relief, and helpless mingling together.

“Our son is okay. We are gonna be okay, Web,” Joe murmured quietly.

*

“Lieb, it’s your turn to feed him.”

Joe opened his eyes as soon as he heard Web’s sleepy voice murmuring next to his ear, and in his still sleep hazy state, he heard his son whimpering softly from the crib.

He looked at the ceiling for several seconds, letting his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of the room before he rolled out from bed and padded softly to the crib.

He switched on the fairy light and let the soft glow bathed the room before he peered down to see Wayne looking up at him, gurgling happily now that his Pa was there to give him attention, his tiny arms making grabby motion; a universal cue for pick me up.

“You know it’s 4 in the morning right?” Joe grumbled softly, squinting his eyes at his son but the baby just let out a delighted high pitch sound when he managed to grab hold on Joe’s fingers.

“I need my fingers to make your milk, kid,” Joe said but he was smiling fondly watching Wayne pulled his fingers into his mouth and nibbled on them.

Behind him, Joe heard the sheet rustling and then he felt Web’s warm body pressing against his back, his arms wrapped around Joe’s torso.

“He’s not hungry?” Web asked, his voice husky from sleep.

“I think he wants to play,” Joe murmured, pressing his back unto Web’s chest, holding onto Web’s forearm with his free hand as they both peered down to look at their wide awake son.

“I think he’s teething again.” Web rested his chin on Joe’s shoulder, looking at their son gnawing Joe’s fingers with gusto.

“He’s growing up too fast,” Joe grumbled, pulling his fingers softly from Wayne’s mouth before scooping the child up to cradle him against his shoulder.

Web murmured a soft hello to Wayne and the baby made a happy noise, bopping his tiny hand on Web’s nose; two small teeth could be seen when Wayne grin.

Time seemed to fly really fast.

One day they were in the nursery at the hospital, with Web cradling a tiny Wayne in his arms, and the next thing they knew, he was already 9 months old, already trying to climb the desk and grabbing at things within his reach.

Just last week Wayne had looked at Joe with too much intensity and had loudly said ‘ _Pa!_ ’ much to Joe’s delight and Web’s annoyance.

After that, Web made it his mission to make Wayne say ‘Dad’, ignoring Joe’s smug look whenever Wayne pointed at Web and said ‘Pa’ instead.

(Joe’s smugness was short-lived when they went to the park and Wayne pointed at everything and said, Pa. Even at the dogs, much to Web’s amusement.)

It was exciting to watch Wayne growing up and learning new things every day, but at the same time, they wished that time could slow down a bit so they would have more time to spend with baby Wayne.

“There must be someone out there with a device that can slow time, Web. We need to find that person,” Joe said as he walked out from the bedroom to the kitchen, with Web following behind.

He prepared the milk, while Joe distracted Wayne with his soft shark, putting down Wayne on the floor so he could grab hold on the high chair instead.

“We can’t stop him from growing up, you know,” Web chided gently, expertly making the milk in no time and when he was done, he crouched in front of Wayne who was in the process of trying to climb the chair, and picked him up.

Joe made a disgruntled noise as he flopped on the sofa and patted the spot next to him for Web to sit.

Sat on Web’s cushy lap, Wayne rested his head on his dad’s chest, his small fingers tugging at the soft hair on the forearms as he drank his milk.

Joe leaned down to kiss Wayne’s squishy face, inhaling the soft smell of his baby and letting it calm him down.

Wayne grabbed his Pa’s nose, making Joe grunted before he pulled his face back.

“Just imagine, when he grows up, you can teach him the finer points of your beloved comic books,” Web said as a mean to placate Joe.

Joe smiled softly at Web, pressing his face unto Web’s warm neck. “What if he ends up not liking comic books?”

Web pulled Joe closer with his free hand, jostling Wayne a bit but Joe was fast to steady him back into position.

“Then we will keep the collection for our grandchildren,” Web replied, dropping a kiss unto Joe’s crown.

As if he could sense his Pa’s distressed, Wayne climbed off from Web’s lap to rest on Joe’s lap and bumped his head on Joe’s chest and looked up to his Pa with his big green eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, kid,” Joe mumbled as he ran his fingers in Wayne’s soft hair, feeling his chest expanded with too much love and adoration for this tiny human being and when he looked at Web, his husband was grinning at him, love in his eyes.

He leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Web’s mouth, feeling loved, feeling content being surrounded by his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/145356035057/and-baby-makes-three)
> 
> constructive criticism, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
